Trapped In the Fire
by dreamer123
Summary: This is a Liason, SonnyCarly Fic. It takes place durring the fire at the Hotel.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt at a fan fic. If you like it great if not oh well, I tried. 

The story is mainly centered around sonny and Carly and Elisabeth and Jason . Setting is during the fire when Jason finds Carly they are stuck in the hotel room but the whole kiss thing never happened. There are a few changes: Courtney and Brian made it up to the Versailles room together she doesn't run into Sonny her instead finds Liz Trapped in a room. Every one else's story is basically the same as on the show. 

Carly & Jason:

"I can't do this Jase I have to get out of here Michael and Morgan need me" 

"Carly stop we're gona make it" 

" How?" The panic is evident in her eyes her hands shaking " The hallway is engulfed in flames and were stuck in here waiting, waiting to die" 

Jason turns to her with determination in his voice "Sonny will come through for us he'll find us" the tears she was struggling to hold back fall freely down her face

" Maybe for you but he'll wont be coming for me not after all that happened"

"Carly do you know what he was doing when I saw him last, looking for you he could have gotten out of this building but, he wouldn't leave, not without you." Jason was tired, tired of his friends drama he knew they loved each other and would get back together but he was always busy cleaning up their messes to busy to have that kind of love in his life. 

"Jase if I don't make it tell him , tell him I'm so sorry and I will never did and never will stop loving him"

He needed to keep her spirts up he couldn't let her panic when Carly panicked things never went well " You'll tell him yourself." 

Carly suddenly realized how unfair she was being she was terrified of never being able to see Sonny again but neglected to think of how scare Jason must be for Courtney.

" I'm so selfish here I am rambling about Sonny and you must be worried sick for Courtney"

He hadn't really thought to much about her he suddenly felt guilty of course he wanted her safe but, he figured Brian would get her out. But he had a terrible feeling it wasn't about Courtney, He was sure she was ok but, this panic that he was going to loose someone wouldn't go away. " She went with Brian they are probably already out." Carly stared at him Jason didn't lie if he said Courtney was alright than she was but then why did he look so worried. "Jason what's wrong" 

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm forgetting someone important." She thought about it " You know where everyone you care about is well except sonny" She was beginning to look worried again. " It's not him. I know he'll be ok Sonny's a survivor." Suddenly a noise sounded from the floor grabbing their attention. 

" It's not safe to land the Choppers yet Mr Cassidine." 

"A radio" they exclaimed at the same time finally noticing the small black box a police officer or firefighter must have dropped 

Thank god Jason had been brave for Carly's sake but, he had realized they're chances of survival were slim. 

meanwhile a few floors above:

Sonny frantically searched for Carly unaware that she was a few floors down with Jason. He needed to get out of the hallway there was so much smoke he found a open room and quicky entered in search of fresh air and water but instead found a pregnant Elisabeth passed out on the floor. "ELISABETH" he screamed although they had been fighting over his bastard brother he still cared about the girl she had been kind to him and stuck with him when others would have simply walked away. Of course everyone had their limits and she had eventually reached hers but he would never wish her any harm. She was also carrying his niece or nephew and as much as he hated Rick the child was innocent, but most of all he knew no matter how much he tried to deny it Jason loved for her and always would. "Jason" came her groggy reply in that instant he knew the feelings were mutual. " No sweetie it's me, Sonny" Her eyes fluttered " Sonny what are you doing here?" He stared at her cradling her head in his lap realizing she didn't remember where she was or what was going on. " Liz do you know where you are ?" He questioned calmly. She finally opened her eyes and took in the hotel room she seemed more confused. Why am I in a hotel room with sonny she thought? Then her expression changed from questioning to panic. She quickly sat up. " Oh my god the fire! I was stuck I tried to get out but the smoke was so thick and the halls were so hot I didn't know what to do. Sonny my baby, I have to save My baby" 

"It's ok calm down" He knew that he had to calm her down they would never make it out if she went to pieces. " I'm here now and I promise I will get you out of here." She looked at him shocked " why, You should hate me for everything I've said and done to you I deafened Rick at every turn even when I knew in my heart he was everything you said he was and look at me now, Stupid Lizzie Webber gets herself knocked up, panics and runs right back to the Bastard. God Carly was right I am a brainless twit." Sonny smiled his dimples flashing " don't say that. For one it's not true plus, I think saying Carly was right is one of the signs of the apocalypse." she had to laugh at that. "What are you even doing here Liz?" She laughed bitterly " I came to see Rick, I was finally realizing my mistake he hasn't changed. I found out he was framing Zander. But, before I could reach him the fire broke out I was so scared I panicked and holed up in this room. You want to hear something really stupid?" Frame Zander he thought. But why? It didn't make any sense. Then he realized she asked him a question. "What, It can't be any stupider than what I'm doing, I'm searching for my wife who probably wouldn't shed a tear if I was burned alive." She was Shocked but then again Sonny and Carly always seemed to be fighting then making up. It's what they do best. " Sonny, I know that's not true, Carly loves you. I guess your in the middle of one of you fights but, I think you and Carly should stop the insanity and just realize your made for each other." He smiled she was right and he knew it now he just had to find Carly and make sure she knew it to. " Maybe your right but let's get back to your stupidity." She pretended to be hurt "Hey" she smacked his arm lightly. She missed this Sonny had always been a great friend but, it seemed she'd lost all her friends lately thanks to Rick. "Well.." she began not really wanting to admit it but thinking they would probably die anyway so he wouldn't be able to tell anyone "When I came in here before I collapsed I wasn't scared. I convinced myself Jason would save me like he always does. Stupid Huh?" He stared at her for a few minutes while she nervously bit her lower lip. "No, if Jason knew you were in here I don't think anyone or anything could stop him from getting to you." He decided it was about time for this dance of her and Jason's to end. To many people were involved now and some of them were in for a rude awakening " You still love him. Don't you?" 

Downstairs

"Jason were saved quick use the radio call for help." Carly was almost giddy she was getting out. She would get another chance with Sonny. Jason grabbed the radio off the floor and pushed the talk button. "Hello" he waited for a reply. When none came he tried again. "Hello, can anyone here me? We need help!" Silence was their only answer. " Jason what's wrong?' The happiness was seeping out of her voice, "why aren't they answering?" 

"I don't know, I think it's broken" Carly looked ready to break down again all her hopes of rescue gone. " Carly hold on, this is still a good thing we can listen to rescue workers and get some idea of where it's safest to get out." She thought for a minute and realized he was right she had to stay positive. They sat quietly waiting for news from their only lifeline. The radio started to crackle and voices could be heard. 

" This is officer Beck, I'm in the Versailles Room. We have an injury up here any change on the Choppers?"

" This is ADA Lansing, It's still to windy. Who is injured?" " Emily Quartermaine, she has a severe laceration on her leg." 

" We may be able to drop a medical kit up their but it's not safe to land. Besides you has anyone else made it up there?"

" Yes, Georgie Jones, Sage Alcazar, Dillion Quartermaine, Tom (Don't know last name), Luis Alcazar, and Courtney Morgan are all here and besides some smoke inhalation, ok." 

" Their families will be glad to hear that. Has anyone herd any word on Elisabeth?"

"I'm sorry Rick noone has seen her, hopefully she left the hotel before the fire"

"Keep in contact, I'll see about that Medical Kit"

Carly and Jason Had been relived when he heard Courtney was ok but when she turned to him her smile diapered. His face had lost all color She suddenly realized she had been wrong he didn't know where everyone he cared about was, as much as it killed her she new he still cared for the little twit, maybe even loved her. "Jase, I'm sure Emily will be ok. Monica is up there and She's a great Doctor." Emily his concern from her had vanished when Lansing mentioned Elisabeth may be trapped somewhere. " I know Carly. Emily is strong and Monica wont let anything happen to her." Carly had hoped she was wrong, prayed his concern was for his sister. She had to know once and for all so she bluntly asked "You still love her, don't you?" 

  
  



	2. making and changing plans

Note: I don't know how far along Liz is on the show but in My story close to eight months.   
  
He decided it was about time for this dance of her and Jason's to end. To many people were involved now and some of them were in for a rude awakening " You still love him. Don't you?"   
  


She stared at Sonny Shocked by his question. Quick think of something to say she thought to herself. But again realizing They were most likely going to be burned alive she replied. "Yes" then quickly added " But, don't worry I don't plan on ever telling him or trying to steal him from Courtney." Well that's more than she did for you he thought but realized how uncomfortable this conversation was getting His loyalties should be to his sister but, Jason was his brother he cared more about him than her. The only thing he and Courtney shared was DNA. Courtney had fun playing the mob wife for a while and quickly grew bored she claimed she could handle the life but, bailed at the first test. He had no doubt that she cared for Jason and Jason cared for her but, His heart would always be with Elisabeth. "I didn't think you were trying to break them up" He replied. "Do you remember when they first got together?" He questioned. A pained look crossed her face. "Yeah, She said she wanted to be friends. She was always pushing me to make up with him and then I find out they're together." the anger was evident in her voice. Really Sonny thought . He couldn't believe his sister would have started seeing Jason while pushing his ex to take him back. " I didn't want them together."He said. She chuckled " The Danger speech, it's one of my favorites." He smiled flashing his dimples. "Yeah, it is dangerous. I didn't want her to get hurt." That made sense of course he wanted to protect his little sister. "But Sonny she will always be connected to the life through you." "That's not what I meant Liz." Boy her and Jason were slow he hadn't been a good friend lately there is nothing like being trapped in a burring building to make you realize that. "I was worried She would be hurt when you and Jason, to quote you, 'stop the insanity and just realize your made for each other.' "   
  


Downstairs  
  


Carly had hoped she was wrong, prayed his concern was for his sister. She had to know once and for all so she bluntly asked "You still love her, don't you?"   
  


He thought quickly "Of course I still love Courtney" Hopefully she would except that answer and drop it. "No, not her. You still love the Muffin." He laughed "why do you hate her so much?" Carly knew he was avoiding the question. " I don't know Jase. I guess to be honest I thought she was stealing you away from me." Now was not the time to lie to him they may die and she was here with her best friend granted she hadn't been a great friend lately. "You like Courtney. You never had a problem with us dating. Why hate Elisabeth?" He questioned. "You want the truth?" he nodded. "You were in love with Elisabeth. Courtney you may love her but were never in love with her. Courtney was never a threat to me." He was stunned Carly thought he wasn't in love with Courtney. Then he realized she was right and became angry. " If you knew all this why did you push us together and into a marriage." She needed to fix this if she was going to die she had to make sure it wasn't with Jason angry at her. " I'm a selfish bitch, that's why! I love you Jason and I like being the most important woman in your life. However unfair it was to you I realized when the twit, I mean Liz, came along I wasn't anymore. I panicked and we all know how well things go when I do that." He laughed at that. "But stop avoiding the question. I was honest now it's your turn. You still love her don't you?" Before he could even think about it the words were coming out of his mouth. "Yes, more than anything." He expected an angry tirade. For her to go off on the many faults of Elisabeth but instead she said. "So what are you gona do about it" He thought for a minute "Nothing. She moved on. She's married. I don't want to cause her anymore pain." Boy men were dense. " She doesn't love him Jase." "How do you know." He replied. "She's pregnant. I saw her right before they were married she had this panicked look I dismissed it because we all know how much I care about her but when I saw her a few days ago and saw she was pregnant I realized the look was the same panic I had when I showed up at your door pregnant with Michael." Pregnant with Ricks child it couldn't be. How could this happen? Well he knew how it happened but, why? She divorced Rick why would she have slept with him? He then went into protector mode " She pregnant and trapped in the fire we've got to save her Carly." The concern evident in his voice. "We don't know that Jase she may have left already." but he knew that wasn't true he could feel she was in trouble and needed him. "Carly I know she's here and I have to find her!" "Calm down Jase, we'll come up with a plan to save the muffin, since your so sure she's here but we have to think this out carefully we'll be no help to her if we get ourselves killed." Jason was stunned by her calmness and willingness to help Elisabeth. "Carly when the hell did you become the rational one?" She laughed " I don't know it's sort of scary."

Upstairs.

"Sonny be serious Jason and I are over. I've lost him and I need to deal." tears began falling down her face as she spoke. " He's happy with Courtney and that's all I ever wanted, for him to be happy." Sonny rolled his eyes. Happy with Courtney he almost had seemed happier with Brenda. "If that's what you need to believe, go ahead Liz. I know he isn't over you and I don't think he ever will be. But, we have bigger problems right now than our love lives. If your feeling better we should think about getting out of here." The panic started to return talking about Jason had taken her mind off the fire but, she needed to focus she couldn't lose this baby, she couldn't go through that again it would destroy her. "Can you help me up my backs been sore all day and collapsing didn't help." Sonny helped her off the ground " I think we should get going if your up to it sweetie. The stairwells wont stay clear much longer." She nodded and they left in search of an open stairwell. The halls were clouded with smoke as they rushed from door to door till they finally found an exit. " Liz this ones not very smokey I think it's our best chance now all we need to do is decide up or down." Sonny knew their were people upstairs trapped in the Versailles But what if they started up and got trapped farther away from the ground. If they went down they would be heading towards were the fire began. He made life and death decisions everyday but Liz was pregnant it was her call he would go which ever way she chose. "Sweetie It's up to you. Either way could lead to disaster or safety. Just pick up or down and well get going." God why is he making me choose she thought she didn't want to be responsible for leading another to their death. She thought for a minute and calmly said. "Down, feel safer going downstairs. It's just a feeling but it's all I've got. What do think." Sonny thought a minute "Well a feelings a hell of a lot more than I've got so lets go." Slowly they walked down the stairs they made it safly down three flights and Liz was beginning to think they were gona make it when she started to feel funny. She practically stopped walking The pain in her back intensified. "Liz why did you stop. What's wrong, are you ok?" Sonny quickly questioned her his face flooded with concern. "My back it just." She stopped talking and doubled over in pain. She felt the fluid traveling down her leg. Sonny caught her before she collapsed to the ground. She looked up at sonny and frantically stated "Sonny my water broke. I'm in labor." 

Downstairs.

"Ok"she began "if their waiting on helicopters upstairs, we should head up and on the way check the open floors for Sonny and Elisabeth" He thought about it and it made sense but Carly in danger making calm rational decision still scared him. " Alright Carly but you have to promise me if I get hurt, trapped or tell you to you leave me and keep going on your own." 

"NO WAY JASON." She Yelled. "We're in this together."

"Carly either you promise or we sit here until we die." He knew she would fight him on it but, Carly was his friend and he knew if something happened she would try to help and only get herself hurt. She knew he would never just leave her unless their was no other option and that he would sit here until she gave in. "Fine you win. I promise." She grabbed the radio and they took off up the first open stairwell pausing at each floor to quickly search for survivors and praying that they would be Sonny and Liz. "How much further is it Jase." They had only gone up about two floors but with searching the corridor and rooms it seemed as if they had been at it forever. "Are you Ok do you need a rest." She shook her head. So they continued upwards "I think it's about eight or nine floors up still." Then they heard a pain filled scream from a few floors up. "ELISABETH' Jason screamed racing up the steps with Carly following close behind. 

Stairwell landing: 

Sonny had been trying to help Elisabeth up when a strong contraction hit causing her to scream in pain. "Breath Liz, Breath." You Breath, Sonny. I can't it hurts to much. Oh god why now I'm never going to get out now." She was panicking " But, you still can, Sonny just go. Leave while you have the chance." He was almost hurt that she thought he would actually do that. " No, I promised I would get you and your baby out and I will. Granted I had planed on getting you out with the baby still inside you but, plans change." He flashed he a dimpled grin. She laughed "You know I think this is karma. Yesterday I kept going on and on to anyone who would listen about how badly I wanted this baby out and now I just want it to stay in." Then the sound of boots clomping up the stairwell jarred them from their conversation. "Elisabeth" she turned shocked all she could say in reply was "Jason" A blonde blur came out from behind him and through it's arms around Sonny's neck "Oh my god Sonny, I didn't think I would ever see you again." She started kissing every inch of his face. Jason came up and took Elisabeth out of Sonny's arms so he could hug her back. "Carly thank god I was so worried about you. I love you." She began to cry "I love you to." They were pulled out of their romantic moment by another scream from Liz. "What's wrong." Jason and Carly asked at the same time. Liz was in to much pain to answer so they turned to Sonny "She's in Labor." 

  
  



	3. reuniting

"What's wrong." Jason and Carly asked at the same time. Liz was in to much pain to answer so they turned to Sonny "She's in Labor." 

After the shock wore off Jason finally spoke. "What do We do?" no one answered until Carly realized they were all staring at her for the answer. "Don't look at me last time I gave birth it was with a bullet in my head." The hurt look on Sonny's face made her instantly regret saying that. "I'm sorry, I just don't know. I mean these things can take hours. It's different for everyone." They knew they couldn't sit there on the stairwell for hours waiting they would die if they did that. "You guys go just leave. Sonny think of Carly and your son's they need you. I know you promised to get me out but I cant walk and Jason before you start you need to think about Courtney, she needs you too." Jason turned to Sonny "She's right" Liz was hurt she told him to go but never believed he would, at least she hoped he would fight her a little. Jason saw her the hurt she was trying to hide and realized she thought he was actually going to leave. "Take Carly and go while you still can." Jason ordered Sonny then turned to Liz "No bailing." he whispered to her. Sonny and Carly were confused by the sudden smile flickering on Liz's face before another contraction hit, but didn't question it they knew Jason wasn't leaving her and decided they wouldn't either. Surprising every one Carly spoke up. "No, we're not going. Jase your not gona be able to do this alone. How do you plan on delivering the baby and then getting them out all on your own? Your gona need help." once he got over his wife's willingness to help her arch nemesis He agreed with her. "She's right no way in hell are we just going to leave you two here. Ok let's think this out her water broke and the contractions are pretty close." They stood silently for a few moments. Realizing someone needed to take charge Carly started handing out orders. "Sonny you check the corridor and see if it's clear." He rushed towards the door and was relived to find it cool to the touch opening it he saw there wasn't to much smoke. He turned back to Carly and nodded. "Ok Jase pick her up, Sonny find a room that isn't filled with smoke." They sprung to action at her command in any other situation she would have found this highly amusing. Once they had her in the room Jason placed her gently on the bed grabbing hold of her hand as she cried out in pain. "We need to check and see how far along she is." Sonny and Jason Stared at her "Oh no I may have been willing to help but I would like to keep some mystery between me and the twit. Jason you do it, it's nothing you haven't seen before." Carly watched as the big tough mob enforcer blush. She laughed "You mean you haven't!" Jason really didn't want to get into a conversation about his and Liz's sex life or lack there of. "Carly shut up." she kept laughing "well I'm still not doing it and if Sonny does I think you might hurt him." Finally coming out of the pain filled daze and catching on to the direction of the conversation Liz also turned bright red. Sonny realized now wasn't the time to tease although he found it highly amusing himself. "Carly stop why don't we go into the bathroom and get some towel's or something and let Jason handle this." Grabbing her hand he tugged her into the bathroom and shut the door. Jason was relived Carly's teasing was over for now. He turned to Liz and asked "Are you uhh.. I mean I could uhh.. probably get Carly to if your uhh..uncomfortable with me uhh.." She would have laughed at Jason's stuttering if she wasn't in so much pain. "No I trust you." He looked into her eyes and could see she honestly did after everything she still trusted him.

Bathroom:

"Come on Sonny that was hilarious Jason was so red I can't believe they never." "Carly" he cut her off "Quiet, Yes it is funny but we've got more important issues to think about. Like what do we do now. Hopefully she'll deliver soon and we can get the hell out of here." Carly was afraid to ask but she had to know. "If we do get out what's going to happen with us?" When he didn't answer right away she began to worry. "You don't have to answer I mean, why should anything change." He brushed away the tears that began falling down her face. "I meant it when I said I loved you." She smiled slightly. "But is love enough?" She questioned. "It is for me." He answered. 

Room:

Jason walked over to the bed "I have to take off your pants" She nodded her consent. It must be karma again she thought how many times had she wished Jason would undress her and now he was only she never imagined when he did so she would be eight months pregnant and in labor. Boy Jason thought when he imagined getting into Elisabeth's pants it hadn't been for medical reasons. As he slowly removed her pants he kept repeating in his head She doesn't see me that way anymore. When he was done he looked at her saying "I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to be looking for." "Do you see the head?" She asked "No, Not yet." He pulled the sheet over her to cover her. "I'm sorry Jason." He turned to her. "For what." He asked. "For making you come to my rescue yet again. Your stuck here because of me." "Maybe I like coming to your rescue Webber." She smiled and grabbed his hand as another contraction hit. 


	4. Labor and other pains

Room:

"I'm sorry Jason." He turned to her. "For what." He asked. "For making you come to my rescue yet again. Your stuck here because of me." "Maybe I like coming to your rescue Webber." She smiled and grabbed his hand as another contraction hit. 

"I can't do this Jason it hurts to much." He brushed her hair off her face. "Yes you can. You're the strongest person I know Just breath." "I wouldn't say that she yelled at me for saying that." They turned to see Sonny and Carly exiting the bathroom. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Sonny. You guys are being so great and I just don't, I don't know why I mean it's no secret Carly hates me and I've been terrible to you and Jason. Why are you doing all this?" before anyone could answer the forgotten radio crackled on the dresser where Carly left it. 

"Beck it's Lansing we're dropping off the medical kit."

"Good. Any word on getting these people out?"

"Not yet hopefully soon. Any News or newcomers?"

"No, I'm sorry no ones seen your wife."

"

I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks."

"Oh god Rick!" Liz yelled. "He's outside and safe. Don't worry about your precious hubby." Carly spat. She and Jason were unaware of Liz finally realized who Rick truly was. "Carly" Sonny started hoping to cut her off before she attacked Liz. Ignoring them both Liz turned to Jason. "Promise me you wont let him take my baby. Please Jason." Liz pleaded frantically. Jason was stunned he didn't know what to say but as always Carly wasn't at a loss for words. "Why the hell do you want to keep Rick away from his baby unless you finally grew a brain." "It's..." she began but before she could finish Jason interrupted her. "It's not his is it?" He didn't know why but he prayed it wasn't. Children were innocent even a child of Rick's but, the thought of Elisabeth having Rick's baby made his stomach churn please he thought let it be anyone else's. They we're all staring at her waiting for an answer. She lowered her had and whispered "No" Sonny began to go over their earlier conversation and suddenly realized who the father was. Liz knew he would figure it out. "So it's..." He trailed off at the end realizing it was Her decision wether or not to tell Jason and Carly. "Yeah" she answered. Carly was tired of being out of the loop. "So who the hell's baby is it if Sonny knows, Oh god you didn't." She started jumping to the wrong conclusion. "What?" Jason asked then he suddenly realized what Carly was implying at the same time Sonny and Liz did. "Carly calm down. We didn't. He's not the father." Liz answered quickly not wanted Carly to kill her. "Yeah I wouldn't go down that road again." Sonny added relived when Jason stopped looking like he was going to hurt him. Carly was relived but she ran over the possibilities it wasn't Rick's, Sonny's, and after the embarrassment before she knew their was no way it was Jason's. "So who the hell is it?" She asked bluntly. Liz became very uncomfortable. "None of your business." Jason answered for her. "Come on Jase I know you are as curious as I am if not more considering that you lo.." "Carly" He cut her off dragging her across before she had a chance to reveal their earlier conversation to Liz. "Shut up and mind your own business." "Come on Jase you love the twit and she obviously is over Rick so just tell her."Carly said in quietly "Carly I mean it stop. Even if that's true that doesn't mean she loves me." He turned and walked back to the bed where Liz was going over what Carly said considering that he what she couldn't have been saying loves me no he loves Courtney. Jason reached her side "You don't have to tell us." She knew she should but couldn't telling Jason she slept with Zander again was not something she wanted to do. "Thanks" she replied then a powerful contraction hit. Sonny after getting over the shock of Zander being the father turned to Carly "Why the hell didn't you mention you had a radio." "It's broken, I mean we can hear what's said but they can't hear us." Jason Answered from his spot on the bed. "Heard anything useful?" Sonny inquired. "Yeah their eventually gona evacuate people from the Versailles room by helicopter, also Courtney's up their and safe." Carly answered. "I guess my feeling was wrong." Liz said guiltily after the pain subsided. "Huh?" Carly questioned. "Sonny after he found me said it was up to me wether to go up the stairwell or down I had a feeling that we should go down, but I was obviously wrong." She admitted. "Hey we did find help going down so you weren't wrong." Sonny quickly said realizing she felt badly. "Who knows what would have happened going up." She did feel better knowing the safe feeling below may have been about Jason maybe their connection wasn't completely gone. Ten minutes later Sonny's pacing was begging to wear on Carly's nerves. 'Why don't you and Jason go see if you can find some fire extinguishers or something that we can use when we try to get out." It was a good idea but Jason was reluctant to leave Liz's side. "Go on Jase I'll stay and watch the muffin." He squeezed Liz's hand "I'll be back soon." Then he and Sonny took off in search of anything useful. "So" Carly began but before she could go on Liz interrupted. " You never answered my question, You hate me why are you helping me?" Carly tried to think up some kind of mean response but realized there was no point. "I don't really hate you more the idea of you." what the hell does that mean Liz thought. "Carly what are you talking about?" "You and Jason." She answered. "Jason and I aren't together anymore." Liz began to think Carly inhaled to much smoke. "But, you wish you were, Don't you?" what was with everyone's sudden interest in her and Jason Liz wondered. First Sonny and now Carly did they know something she didn't? "He's happy with Courtney. He moved on so what does it matter what I want?" "Maybe he isn't as happy as you think." Carly answered. "He seems pretty happy to me they both do can we just drop this." "Fine" Carly conceded. "To answer your question I remember how scared I was when I went into labor with Morgan, I had noone then Alcazar showed up and well you know the rest." Liz was grateful to be off the topic of her and Jason. "You really love your kids." Liz stated. "More than anything, I would die for them." Carly replied. "Carly can you get me a pen and paper." Liz asked. She grabbed a pad of hotel stationary and a pen and handed them to Liz. "Why don't you see what's taking Sonny and Jason so long." Liz asked obviously wanting some privacy. "Fine but if Jason asked you wanted to be alone." She nodded and began to write. 

Hallway:

"So are you ever going to tell her." Sonny questioned as they searched. "Tell her what." Jason asked. "That you love her." Sonny said grinning as Jason shifted uncomfortably. "Am I really that obvious?" he asked. Sonny laughed and said. "You both are." before Jason could question him on what he said they saw Carly walking towards the. "What's wrong" Jason demanded afraid something happened. "Relax. The twit wanted some privacy and asked me to go find you guys." Sonny eyed her suspiciously. "Why?" Carly replied slightly offended. "I don't know she asked for a pad and pen and then for me to leave. That's it I swear." "What would she need to write now?" Jason wondered aloud. "Beats me." Carly answered as they made their way back to the room. 

Room:

They entered the room in time to see Liz folding up a piece of paper but before they could question her on it she screamed "Oh god. I think it's time." Jason rushed to her side with Sonny and Carly close behind. "Ok Liz, I'm gona check and see what's going on." she was in to much pain to do anything but nod at Jason's statement. Sonny and Carly stood at her sides holding her hands. When Jason didn't say anything Carly asked "Well?" "I think I can see the head." He replied. "On the next contraction start pushing." Carly said answering the unasked question of what happens next. "I can't." Liz cried as the contraction hit, squeezing Sonny and Carly's Hands. "It hurts to much." "Yes you can" Carly Stated "do it for your baby." The baby Liz thought she had to do it for the baby. "Should I be doing anything?" Jason asked not really knowing what to do. "Yeah" Carly said laughing "get ready to catch the baby." 

  
  



	5. The new plan

Room:  
  


"Should I be doing anything?" Jason asked not really knowing what to do. "Yeah" Carly said laughing "get ready to catch the baby."   


A few minutes later a small cry was heard in the room. "It's a girl." Jason said proudly. Sonny came around with the towels he and Carly had gotten earlier.   
  


"Is she ok" Liz asked with tears in her eyes.   
  


"Perfect, just like her mother." Jason said with a smile on his face placing the baby in her arms.   
  


"Here" Carly began taking the baby from her "I'll get her cleaned up and you rest.   
  


"Thank you." Liz replied. she was sure she had made the right decision. Sonny and Carly took the baby into the bathroom leaving Liz and Jason alone.   
  


"You did it" Jason said coming over to sit next to her.  
  


"Thanks to you. I don't think I would have been able to do it without you." She replied.  
  


Bathroom:  
  


"God Sonny she's so tiny and beautiful. Was Morgan like this after he was born?"   
  


"Yeah, he was. I'm sorry Carly. For everything."  
  


"I know me to. I love you Sonny."  
  


"I know I love you too."

Room:  
  


Carly came back carrying a now clean and sleeping baby. "So what's her name or am I just gona have to call her mini muffin?" Carly asked. Liz laughed   
  


" I don't know Rick." she began quietly 'wanted to name her after his mother if it was a girl but, that's not really appropriate." she didn't want to think of the pain Rick had caused and was still causing her.  
  


"I don't mind if you want to name her Adela." Sonny started but Liz cut him off.   
  


"No Sonny, I mean thank you but, Rick probably only wanted to use it to make you angry." 

She was probably right Sonny thought He would have hated Rick using his mothers name for his children.   
  


"I'm not saying you have to but, I wouldn't mind really and as a bonus his plan backfires and will probably piss him off." Sonny said with a grin.   
  


"Yeah it probably will." She said returning his smile. "So Adela Caroline it is."  
  


"Caroline?" Carly asked surprised.  
  


"You helped save me and my baby today." Liz began. "I know we're not best friends or anything but I'll owe you forever for this."  
  


"Thanks." Carly said with a smile. "But, I may still just call her mini muffin."  
  


"I wouldn't expect anything more from you Carly." Liz replied.  
  


Getting over the shock of Carly and Liz getting along and being civil Jason turned to Sonny. "How are we going to get out?"  
  


" I don't know. I guess we start heading up after Liz rests a bit." Sonny answered.  
  


"No" Liz started "We've already been delayed enough."  
  


"Calm down." Jason said smoothing the hair off her face. "You just gave birth you have to rest before you'll be able to go."  
  


She turned to the night stand where she left the folded piece of paper. "You guys have done so much already but, I have one last favor."  
  


"Anything" Jason replied.  
  


"Not you" She answered looking to sonny and Carly.   
  


"What?" They asked unsure of what was going on.  
  


"You guys need to go now. I mean thank you for everything you've done but, you have to get out. Jason's right I wouldn't make it very far and your kids need you."  
  


"Hey I told you I would get you and the baby out and I..." Sonny began  
  


"I know and you wont be breaking your promise not really. I want you guys to take Adela and go. I you to get her out." Liz interrupted. They were surprised but recovered quickly. Her next request though was one they never expected. "That's not all." She began. "If I don't make it out."  
  


"You will." Jason started but she interrupted.  
  


"Jason I know there's no way to convince you to leave me and get out but, I might not make it. I have to think of my daughter. If I die everyone thinks she's Rick's and I can't let him take her."  
  


"So do you want us to take her to her real father." Carly inquired hooping to finally find out who it was.  
  


"No, He signed away his rights. He isn't ready to be a parent. My grandmothers to old she'd never admit it though and Emily and Nicholas agreed to be the god parents but their not even married they don't need an infant to take care of. They would but, I..."  
  


Jason smiled "your rambling" He said. 

"Sorry, I guess what I'm asking is if I don't make it will you guy raise Adela?" She waited for a response.  
  


"Why us?" Carly asked. She and Liz didn't normally get along and Liz hadn't even really spoke to Sonny since she left until today.   
  


"I know where not close, and don't really even like each other but, no matter what I think of you, you are a great mother Carly. You guys both are great parents. You love your children more than everything."   
  


Sonny was still in shock someone wanted their child raised by him? He never though he was a good parent he mentally went over every mistake he thought he had made with Michael and Morgan. He did love them that was true. But his life was dangerous he hated his own kids being involved in it would he want to drag someone else in.   
  


As if Liz could read his thoughts "You don't need to get into the danger speech." She said.   
  


"Your favorite right." He laughed.  
  


"I know you would do everything you could to keep her safe. And there are no guarantees. But, with you guys no matter how long or short her life is it would have a lot of love in it and that's what I want." She answered honestly.   
  


"Are you sure?" Carly asked still not believing it.  
  


"Yes." She handed the paper in her hand to Sonny. "I know it's asking a lot but..."  
  


"I would be honored to raise her." Sonny interrupted. "Carly?"  
  


"I never expected but, of course we will if it's really what you want. But, can I still call her mini muffin?" Carly joked.   
  


"I'm sure it's what I want." Liz started with tears in her eyes.. "When she's old enough please just tell her that, that I loved her more than anything."  
  


"We will don't worry." Sonny said.   
  


"You should get going It's all written down on the paper. I mean that I want Adela with you guys and that she's not Ricks. I know it's not a legal document but I hope it's enough." She said worried Rick would find a way around it.  
  


"Hey no matter what I have to do I wont let Rick near her." Sonny said.   
  


"Thank you. For everything." She Kissed her baby. "I love you." Handing her over to Carly. "Now get going."  
  


Sonny turned to Jason. "I don't know what to say man. I mean how can I just leave you here?"  
  


"Sonny I'm not giving up I plan on getting Liz and myself out. But she's right you and Carly should go your boys need you and Knowing her baby is safe is the most important thing to her right now." Sonny gave Jason a quick hug and kissed Liz on the cheek.   
  


"Jase you know I love you."  
  


"I know Carly I love you too." She kissed him on the cheek quickly.   
  


"Where going to try to go up and make it to the Versailles room. Hopefully the helicopter will be able to come by then." Sonny told them.   
  


"Here" Jason said taking off his leather jacket and wrapping it around Adela."this will protect her better than the blankets. Now go we'll be behind you soon." With that they left determined to keep their promise and get Adela to safety.  
  


  
  



	6. Keeping Promises

"Where going to try to go up and make it to the Versailles room. Hopefully the helicopter will be able to come by then." Sonny told them.   
  
"Here" Jason said taking off his leather jacket and wrapping it around Adela."this will protect her better than the blankets. Now go we'll be behind you soon." With that they left determined to keep their promise and get Adela to safety.

Hallway

"When I checked last the stairwell at this end of the hall was open." Sonny said opening the door it had little smoke. They made it up a few flights Carly carefully holding the baby in her arms. When a beam from the ceiling fell on the stairs behind them. 

"Oh god Sonny." Carly screamed it was so close she had jumped. "What if the ceiling comes down." 

"We have to move fast. I know we're gona make it because we have to for our boys and for Adela." Sonny said to calm her down. 

"You don't think they're gona make it do you?" Carly was almost afraid to asked. 

"Honestly Carly I don't know. The chances aren't great. She's so tired from giving birth and wont be able to move fast. I mean if Jason leaves her behind he might make it out."

"But he wont." She knew he wouldn't just like Sonny hadn't been able to leave her. "He told me he still loved her."

"She still loves him too." Carly looked at him wondering how he was so sure. "She told me, well I asked her and she said yes.

Well at least he's not dying for nothing." She said with tears in her eyes. 

"Hey don't worry Jason will get her out. If there is any way to do it he'll find it. He found you didn't he?" Sonny reassured her.

"Yeah, he said you were looking for me you could have gotten out but you came back for me."

"Well I couldn't lose you. Who else is going to tell me when I'm being an ass." He said flashing his dimples. "Now lets get out of this hell hole and home to our boys."

"Home, god I can't wait." She replied returning his smile. 

Room

It had been about fifteen minutes of silence. Neither really knew what to say. Luckily they were saved by the radio.

"Officer Beck it's Officer Spenser. We've got confirmation on the body from the basement."

"Was it Smith."

"No, It was DA Baldwin."

"WHAT"

"Yeah everyone was surprised." 

"Miss Quartermain will be happy about Smith."

"How is Emily."

"She's worried about her brother and Mrs Lansing, but Dr Quartermain stitched her up and she seems ok."

"Elisabeth, What happened to her. Why is she worried?" 

"I'm sorry didn't you hear she may be in the building some where. I didn't know you new th ADA's wife." 

"We're old friends. Please let me know if you hear anything about her."

"Will do."

"Thanks, can I talk to my brother?"

"Sure hold on."

"Lucky what's taking so long?"

"Calm down Nicholas. The Choppers will be able to land soon the wind seems to be dying down."

"That's great."

"I know but what about Liz are they sure she's in there."

"No one knows. Lansing said she was coming here tonight but he never saw her. No one else has seen her either. She may have never got in the hotel."

"Lets hope so."

Jason turned to Liz and noticed how pale her face had become. He didn't think she liked Baldwin so what had her so upset then it hit him like a ton of bricks Zander. "It's ok Liz the body wasn't his."

"I know but he could be in here and.." she trailed off realizing Jason had the wrong Idea. "No, Jason I'm not worried about Zander in that way. I mean were not together. It's just that, That."

"Hey." he interrupted. "You don't owe me an explanation." His eyes lost their warmth and she realized he was hurt.

"Yeah I do. He's Adela's Father."

"What." He was shocked she just said they weren't together but, she slept with him again. "But you said..."

"I know." She started. "And it wasn't a lie, we're not. I mean it was after I left Rick and he was he wouldn't leave me alone, he kept trying to win me back." 

"If he was bother you, you should have come to me I would have helped." He said.

"Well we weren't exactly speaking and I guess I didn't think you would. Not after everything. Anyway, I ran into Zander after Emily left him he was hurt and I figured If I slept with him maybe Rick would get the message and leave me alone. Great plan huh?" 

"So hoe did you end up back with Rick."

"I found out I was pregnant and panicked. I mean I had no money a crappy job and tiny studio. How the hell was I going to raise a baby alone? I had lost most of my friends during the whole Rick insanity and thought it was my only choice. I wanted to believe he had changed I really did. But, how does that old saying go Fool me once. Whatever I don't know I was scared but, I couldn't stay with him I finally realized that and came here tonight to tell him."

He smiled she was going to leave Rick. But it hurt that she didn't think she could come to him. Well I didn't really give her a reason to think she could he Thought. "Elisabeth, I want you to know you can always come to me no matter what." 

"I know, thank you. What were you doing here?"

"Business." 

"Ok I wont ask. Jason please don't think I'm a slut or something I mean the whole Zander thing was stupid. You'd think I'd have learnt my lesson the first time." She didn't care if when it all came out the whole town thought she was a whore as long as Jason didn't . If he looked at her like that it would kill her.

"I would never think you were a slut. God if anything I know your not easy. But then agian I run into you in a fire and it takes what ten minutes to get your pants off." He said with a grin.

"Hey" She smacked his arm playfully. 

"Ow Webber, that hurt." He laughed.

"Your lucky were not in my studio I have a bat you know." She joked.

'Hey your not aloud to use that on me."

"Says who." 

"It's the rules can't use a bat on the person who gave it to you."

"There are rules for bats? Who the hell made those up."

"I did, I had to I gave one to Carly to." They both laughed at that.

Stairwell:

"How much further Sonny" 

"I think One more floor up." He stopped turning to her. "Were gona get out." 

"I knew we would. I can't wait to go home and hug our boys.

"Me either." 

They made it up the final set of stairs and could hear fighting 

"You can't go out there again uncle Lorenzo."

"I have to Sage, Carly could be trapped."

"Carly's just fine." Sonny said entering the room. "My wife doesn't need YOU to play hero again."

Lorenzo saw Carly enter behind Sonny "Thank god Carly I was just on my way to find you." He started walking towards her. But Sonny steped in front of him. 

"Like I said My WIFE doesn't need you." He was ready to kill this bastard who had almost destroyed his life.

"Wife huh, a while ago she was just my whore." Alcazar spat. The men looked close to blows when Carly finaly spoke up.

"Lorenzo thank you for trying to find me." He smirked at sonny victoriously. "But," She continued. "My husband and I have worked out our problems. I love him and while I may have had feelings for you, you always knew I didn't love you." 

Sonny turned and smirked at Him. "Stay away from her." 

Finaly noticing the bundle in her arms Alcazar asked. "What the hell is that."

"A baby." Sonny answered as if he was talking to a child.

"I know but, whose."

Not answering they entered the Versailles room. Everyone turned to see who had come in. 

"Sonny! Carly! Thank god!" Courtney flung her arms around them. Noticing the baby she asked. "Whose baby is that?"

"Is it Elisabeth's?" They turned to see Emily walk over supported by Nicholas. 

"Yes" Carly answered.

"Is she, I mean She can't be." Emily couldn't bring herself to ask if her Best friend was dead. 

"No She's not dead." Sonny answered quickly.

"So you left a woman who just gave birth alone in a burning building. After taking her baby?" Brian accused.

Emily noticed the leather Jacket the baby was wrapped in. "Jason?" She questioned. 

"Yeah he wouldn't leave her but, she want Sonny and me to get Adela out."

"Can I hold her?" Emily questioned sitting in a nearby chair.

"Of course." Carly said handing her Adela.

The second the baby was out of her arms Courtney spun her around. "Where the hell is my husband!" She demanded.

"Courtney calm down!" Sonny yelled. They were attracting a lot of attention by then Monica had walked over to the growing group.

"Please Sonny, do you know where my son is, is he ok?' Monica pleaded. The rest of the Quartermains gathered around. All wanting to know about Jason and the Baby that was in Emily''s arms.

He could barely think over the racket and Adela scared by the noise started crying. Carly instinctively reached for her and calmed her down.

"Quiet" Sonny boomed. "Monica, Jason is alive. I ran into Elisabeth earlier. She went into labor and then we ran into Jason and Carly. We stayed with her until she gave birth and then She ASKED us." He said stressing the point for Brian. "To take Adela and get out. But, Jason refused to leave her." 

Monica's heart went out to Liz she knew she would have done the same thing in her place. For anyone of her children. 

"Yeah right, why would he stay she probably begged him to that girl will do anything to steal Jason away from me." Courtney whined. 

Emily stood and slapped her. "My best friend may very well be dying and your whining about the husband your divorcing. He's my brother and you've treated him like crap."

"Sonny." She whined. "Are you going to let her talk to me like that."

"She's right Courtney. You could have a little compassion for Elisabeth." Sonny was tired of her constantly telling him how terrible his life was than expecting him to treaten anyone who looked at her wrong.

"Fine but, why did Jason have to stay with her. He should be up here with the people he loves." She said.

"He's with the person he loves most." Emily stated. She had been nice to Courtney for Jason but never believed he would actually marry her. It was obvious he wasn't in love with her That, he still loved Liz. 

"He loves me most. He just has a thing for rescuing women" Courtney whined.

"Shut up!" Carly said angerly. "She told him to go more than once, all of us. She's not trying to steal Jason from anyone she couldn't."

"Hah!" Courtney gloated.

"He couldn't be stolen because he was never yours." Carly said wiping the smile off Courtney's Face.

"Yeah." Emily started. "You should really think of that coming to the rescue comment it applies to you not Liz." 

Realizing none of them were on her side she turned to Brian. "They're being so mean." She cried. 

"I know come on sweetie." He said pulling her away from the group. 

Carly and Emily rolled their eyes. 

Sonny had pulled Justice away from the group, "Elisabeth asked Carly and I to raise the baby if she didn't make it."

Justice was shocked. "What about Lansing?" 

"He's not the father. She gave me this." Sonny replied handing over Elisabeth's Letter. 

He read it quickly. 

February 13, 2004

I, Elisabeth Webber (Lansing actually but I hate the name.), Being of sound mind and body. Wish that if I do not make it out of the fire at the PC Hotel. That Sonny And Carly Corinthos raise my child. I do not wish Rick Lansing have any contact with the Baby. He is not the child biological Father. The baby's biological father has already signed away his rights and is currently on the run from the law do to Mr Lansing's attempts to frame him for shooting Officer Brian Beck. If Sonny and Carly are not able to fulfil their duties as guardians I wish for the baby to go to it's God parents Emily Quartermain and Nicholas Cassidine. 

Elisabeth Webber (Lansing)

"Will it hold up in a court?" Sonny asked as soon as he had finished.

"I think so especially since Rick"s not the father. Smith might be able to contest but, He's a wanted felon." Justice answered.

"I promised her I wouldn't let Lansing near Adela." Sonny began.

"Stealing more children from their fathers?" Courtney interrupted.

'Courtney you don't know what your taking about." sonny said hopping to cut her off.

"Yes I do. You think you can do whatever you want and get away with it." She spat.

"Quiet, Your causing another scene." He demanded.

"Wouldn't want that would you." She threatened. 

"Courtney stop, I not stealing anything." He tried to calm her down.

"You don't think Rick will let you get away with stealing his baby do you!" She screamed grabbing the attention of the entire room.

Hotel Room:

"Jason Why did you stay?" Elisabeth had to know did he still love her or was it his white knight complex.

"No bailing, remember." He answered.

She smiled. "I remember but, We bailed along time ago." 

He thought about it, they had he wasn't even sure who had first anymore. But as always he could never say good bye to this woman she was a part of him. He had never lied to her before but could he risk telling her the truth. If he told her he loved her what if she didn't feel the same way. Could his heart take it. Finaly he made up his mind and said.......

I know I suck but this chapter was getting to long don't worry I plan to have the next one up very soon. Thanks again for all the feed back. 

  
  



	7. Explanations

She smiled. "I remember but, We bailed along time ago."   
  
He thought about it, they had he wasn't even sure who had first anymore. But as always he could never say good bye to this woman she was a part of him. He had never lied to her before but could he risk telling her the truth. If he told her he loved her what if she didn't feel the same way. Could his heart take it. Finally he made up his mind and said.......

"I don't know how to say goodbye to you. I've never been able to." 

"We said our goodbye's awhile ago." She said with tears in her eyes.

"If that's true why did you let me stay?" He asked

"Let you. Hah. Like I could make you leave." 

"Do you want me to go?" He wondered if she said yes and meant it would he still be able to go?

"Yes and No." She said quietly. 

"What?"

"I want you to go so you'll be safe. But I don't want to say goodbye either. I Can't."

"Why not?" He fished. 

"No way Morgan. I asked first." 

"Do you want the truth?" He asked. 

"Always." she responded.   
  
"I lo.." He began but was interrupted by the radio. He wasn't sure if he was relived or wanted to smash the thing to bits.

"Lucky are you there?"

"Yeah Nicholas what's up is Em ok?"

"She's fine. Sonny and Carly just showed up and they have, They have Elisabeth's baby with them."

"Her baby? Is she? Nicholas tell me she's not dead." The fear evident in his voice. 

"They said Jason stayed with her but, she wanted them to get her baby to safety." 

"Thank god she's ok."

"What do you mean she's still trapped in here." Nicholas shouted.

"Jason wont let anything happen to her. Neither of us like they guy but he would do anything for Liz and you know it." 

"I know. I just wish she was up here with us. Or better yet at home safe."

"Me to. How's everyone holding up?"

"Not great."

"Hold on a sec." Short pause. "Good news Nicholas. The winds died down enough to land a chopper. It will be there in five minutes."

"Great I'll let everyone know."

Liz turned to Jason excited. "Thank god. The helicopters are landing. Adela's going to get out!" She flung her arms around Jason. Happy tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You see everything's working out." He took her face in his hands brushing her tears away with his thumbs. Before either had a chance to think about it he leaned in and kissed her.

Versailles room:

"Courtney stop, I not stealing anything." He tried to calm her down.  


"You don't think Rick will let you get away with stealing his baby do you!" She screamed grabbing the attention of the entire room.  


Nicholas returned from balcony where he had gone to speak to Lucky just in time for Courtney's outburst. He looked to Emily confused, but she simply shrugged her shoulders unsure of what was going on herself. Justice decided to step in. "Quiet!" He yelled. Once everyone was silenced he continued. "Emily, Nicholas. I think We should step out on the balcony for a moment we have legal matters to discuss pertaining to you and the Corinthos."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked confused. 

"I think it's better to discuss this away from the hysteria." He answered She nodded and began to stand. 

"Wait" Nicholas began. " I just got word the helicopters will be landing in five minutes. Everyone should remain here and wait for instructions. While everyone was busy shouting and hugging each other they slipped out onto the balcony.

"What?" Nicholas asked once the door was closed.

"You should read this." Justice answered handing them Liz's note.

He and Emily quickly read it and looked up surprised. "I don't understand." Emily began. "Why would she leave Adela to you guys?"

"We were just as surprised as you are." Carly answered. "She said she had no doubt you would take care of her but, she didn't want put that much pressure on you, you guys aren't even married yet."

"If you want her we wont fight you." Sonny added.

"No, I mean if it's what she wanted, then, god I can't do this. We're acting like she's already gone." Emily said sobbing. "Can't this wait?"

"Not really" Justice answered. "We need to clear this up before we get on the ground."

"Why!" she yelled. Her best friend couldn't die. They would make it out and so would she. None of this would matter. She had to believe that. 

"Calm down Em. We all hope she'll make it out. But Justice is right we need to have a united front against Rick." Nicholas explained understanding why it had to be dealt with now. 

"I know but, when she asked us to be god parents I never thought." She started sobbing again.

"No one does." Sonny tried to calm her down. "I'm sure Jason will get Liz out and none of this will matter but, we need to keep Rick away from Adela, I promised I would."

"Thanks, Sonny." Emily smiled. "I don't know what to do?" She said turning to Nicholas.

"Well, Liz had a point. We're not married yet. Plus we're broke and you want to go to med school." He began. "But, on the other hand she's our best friend."

"I know all that." Emily began pausing to think "I think, we should do what she asked. I mean, if she thinks the best place for Adela is with Sonny and Carly then maybe we should respect that."

"Ok" Justice said. "Now when boarding for the helicopters begins The baby will be on the first flight. Who's going with her?"He asked.

"Emily will already have a seat because she's hurt." Nicholas stated.

"No! I'm not leaving you." Emily argued.

"Yes you are." He said leaving no room for arguments."She can take Adela." Sonny and Carly nodded in agreement.

"No" Justice cut in. "No offence Emily but, your going to be taken to the hospital right away. We need someone who can stay with her at all times giving Rick no chance to get near her."

"Carly will go." Sonny answered. "Then at least we're sure the boys will have one of us." 

"But Sonny." She began to argue.

"Carly." He interrupted. "The boys need you and I promise I'll get out." He turned to Emily. "I promise I'll get myself and Nicholas out." 

"Thank you" Emily replied. 

A sudden commotion in the room alerted them that the Chopper had arrived. "Lets go" Sonny said opening the door.

Hotel Room:

After a few minutes they finally pulled apart to breath. Elisabeth looked at Jason surprised.

"I love you." He finally found the courage to admit. When she started to cry he was sure he made a huge mistake. "I'm sor.." He began but Liz cut him off.

"Don't you dare say your sorry." She said between sobs.

"I don't understand." He said. 

"I love you to." She laughed throwing herself into his arms. He forgot about everything Sonny, Carly, Courtney, his job and the fire. He had finally gotten his life back. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. It seemed to him he had been holding it ever since she had walked out of the penthouse and his life. He was determined to make sure she never left again. 

But the sound of explosions below them snapped them out of their personal heaven. "We have to get out of here." Jason said. "I can't lose you again." 

"You'll never lose me, I don't know anyone else with a motorcycle." She joked. 

"I knew you were just using me for my bike, Webber." He teased back. Helping her get dressed. He picked up her boots and laughed. "Eight months pregnant and your wearing these?" He said holding up a black boot. "The heals must be about four inches." 

"Five." She said sticking her tongue out at him. "A girls got to look her best." she joked. Once she had her boots on he held out his hand to help her up. It reminded her of the day in the park. He held out his hand and offered her the world. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice. She couldn't let him go again. But, he always seemed to come back. Maybe Sonny was right, and they were meant to be. 

"Ready to go?" He asked.

She took his hand and without hesitating said. "Anywhere with you." 

He smiled as he pulled her off the bed and led her to the door. Once in the hallway he opened the stairwell door. There was a lot more smoke than before but, it was their only chance. "We'll go up to the helicopters." As soon as the words were out of his mouth a huge beam fell blocking their path upwards. Liz turned to him panicked. 

"What do we do now?"

Versailles Room:

An EMT entered the room. "Everyone quiet." He shouted. "Ok The Chopper seats Seven We have Four teenagers and one child (I know it's two on the show but I needed another seat.) They take priority and I was told there was an injured woman." He looked around.

"Right here." Nicholas began walking Emily up to the man with Carly and Sonny close behind.. "We also have an new born." He added. 

"I wasn't told of any pregnant women being up here." He began. "The baby will go with her mother." He said trying to hurry things along.

"Her mother is still trapped somewhere in the building. Carly started to explain.

"Ok we don't have time who's going down with the baby." He asked. 

"She is." Sony said Kissing Carly on the cheek. 

"Ok, Lets go." He moved to help Emily. But, she clung to Nicholas not wanting to leave him. 

"Miss we don't have time for this." The EMT was growing impatient. 

Sonny helped him pry Emily off Nicholas. "Hey I remember I promised to get him out." Sonny reassured her. She nodded and allowed herself to be carried away. Sonny turned to Carly.

"Sonny I ..." She couldn't do it. How could she say goodbye?

'Carly go, I'll be ok." He kissed her and Adela. "I'll meet you at the hospital." 

The helicopter was finally loaded and took off everyone left wondered if would it come back 

Everyone in the room began to argue about who would be on the next flight. Then Luke came up with the lottery Idea on which everyone agreed. There were twenty people left and no one was sure three more flights would even be possible. Sonny drew out his number and held his breath opening the paper he was relived to find the number 4 written on it he turned to Nicholas who was grinning "Number 2" he said. 

Stairwell:

"I guess we have to go down." Jason answered. 

"But the explosions, They came from below us." She cried.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered. 

"If you don't want to go down we can go back to the room and wait for help. We're in this together no matter what." He replied.

She knew he would. He would sit their and die instead of leaving her. "No bailing." she responded.

"Right, so what do you want to do." He asked. 

"Let's go down." She answered.

Outside the Hotel:

The helicopter landed and the occupant were rushed out. Alan and Ned hugged Emily and Dillion. Lucky rushed over hugging Emily then turned to Carly staring at the infant in her arms. Hoping She was not all he had left of his best friend. 'I should get Rick." He said the tone of his voice showing his dislike of the man. 

"NO!" Carly and Emily shouted at once. He looked at them stunned. 

"It's a long story but, Elisabeth doesn't want him near her baby." Emily began. "We need to get her out of here before he notices her."

Lucky Glanced over his shoulder where Rick was again speaking to the media. He was relived Liz finally wised up about the guy. "Ok" Lucky began steering the group towards the waiting ambulances. "You two go with her to the hospital. Rick's busy right now but, once he's done smiling for the cameras we wont be able to keep him away." 

'No I want to wait For Nicholas." Emily began.

"He's on the next flight down. So is Sonny." Lucky added turning to Carly. "I promise to tell them were you went."

"He's right Em, You need to get your leg looked at." Alan Added.

Once the women were put in the ambulance and it took off speeding towards GH the men turned around to see angry Rick.

"Were the hell is my daughter?" He demanded.

Alan had no Idea what was going on So he and Ned took Dillion and the rest of the teens to be checked out for smoke inhalation. Leaving Lucky to deal with Rick. 

"On her way to the hospital." he answered honestly.

"What why didn't you come find me! I think I have a right to see my child." He yelled.

"Emily took her, we figured you would want her to be checked out right away." Lucky said, leaving out the parts about Carly and Liz wanting him to have no contact. 

"Fine, I'll just go there." He responded. But, was called back to oversee the rescue efforts leaving him unviable to go. 

Lucky was relived as he walked away he had no Idea what was going on but was sure things were not going to going the ADA's way anytime soon. He watched as the helicopter landed making it's second complete trip, and rushed over hugging his brother as he steeped off. 

"Any word about Liz and Jason?" Nicholas asked.

"Not yet will one of you tell me what's going on Emily and Carly said something about keeping Rick away from Liz's baby." Lucky asked.

"Long story." Nicholas answered.

"So I hear, anyway Em, Carly and the baby all left for the hospital. You guys should go." Lucky told them. "I'll call if I hear anything."

"Thanks." Sonny said Taking off with Nicholas close behind. 

"Eventually someone got to tell me what the hell is going on, right?" Lucky asked but there was noone around to answer. Sighing he went back to prepare for the next load of survivors.

  
  



	8. Getting out

"So I hear, anyway Em, Carly and the baby all left for the hospital. You guys should go." Lucky told them. "I'll call if I hear anything."  


"Thanks." Sonny said Taking off with Nicholas close behind.   


"Eventually someone got to tell me what the hell is going on, right?" Lucky asked but there was noone around to answer. Sighing he went back to prepare for the next load of survivors.

Emergency room:

Carly And Emily arrived at the hospital and Emily was taken away to have her leg examined. Carly spotted Bobbie and rushed over to her. "Mom." She called. Bobbie turned. 

"Oh Carly thank god. I was so worried." She hugged her daughter suddenly pulling away to look at the bundle in her arms. "Who is this." She asked.

"Long story Mom." She answered.

"Well you can tell me on the way to pediatrics." Bobbie said. The took off down the Hallway.

Once Bobbie heard the whole story she turned to Carly, "I can't believe she left Adela to you guys."

"I know, I mean she said she thought I was a good mother." Carly responded. "I mean I don't know how she would even know most of the time we were around each other Michael was on the island." 

"Well she did spend a lot of time with Michael when we thought you were dead." Bobbie said cringing at the memory. It was so painful to think she had almost lost another child.

Carly instantly felt guilty. That was one of her stupider stunts. "Really?" She asked. "Why?"

"Well she was living at the Brownstone and everything was so crazy. No one knew what to do with Michael. We tried to distract him but, he liked spending time with Elisabeth. She talked to him about you, Sonny, Jason, or anything else he wanted. After that body was found Sonny told him and he shut down. But for some reason he would still talk to her. I asked him why and he told me she talked to him like a grownup like Jason did." Bobbie told her.

"Wow I never knew she did all that." Carly thought back to after she came back from the 'dead'. She never really thought about who had taken care of Michael she just assumed it had been her mother. 

Back in the ER:

Sonny entered scanning the room for Carly. He grabbed a passing nurse "have you seen my wife. She came in with an infant." He questioned.

The woman thought a minute. "Oh yeah. Bobbie Spenser took her and the baby to pediatrics." Sonny took off down the hall. Entering the pediatrics wing he spotted Carly and Bobbie sitting. He ran over.

"Sonny thank god." Carly screamed flying into his arms. 

"Glad your ok" Bobbie added. 

He smiled at his mother in law. "How's Adela." He asked.

"She's fine. Her lungs are clear and her weight is good. She can go home as soon as we get the paperwork." Carly told him.

"Justice and I came down together. He said he would meet us here with the papers." 

"Well I'm glad your both safe. I have to get back to the ER. Call me if you hear anything about Jason and Elisabeth." Bobbie said turning to leave. 

"We will." Carly hugged her mother again before she left.

"Did Nicholas get down yet." Carly asked.

"Yeah he went to see Emily." 

"That's good." Carly began. "I just keep hoping Jason and Liz show up."

"I know me to." He said wrapping his arms around her. 

They turned at footsteps racing down the hall towards them. Both were relived to see it was Justice instead of an angry Rick.

"Ok I got the paper just sign them and you can take the baby home as soon as she is released." He handed sonny some papers and a pen. "These will give you temporary custody, We'll file for full custody if Mrs Webber doesn't make it."Sonny signed the papers and handed them to Carly who also signed. Justice took the papers and handed them their copies. "Just show them to the Dr. It would be best if you get her home before Rick even realizes she's gone." Sonny nodded. "I have to go Edward had a heart attack.." He turned and rushed down the hall before they could say anything.

"Well lets get home to our boys" Sonny said. 

"I can't wait." Carly responded.

Stairwell:

"Jason." Elisabeth coughed. "How much further down."

He paused to think. "Eight maybe nine floors." He answered. 

"I'm so tired." She admitted ready to give up.

He wasn't going to let her quit on him. "Come on Elisabeth you can do it. We'll get out of here stop at the hospital and get you checked out and then you can go see Adela." 

"The mention of her baby gave her new strength. "Lets go." She said moving down the stairs. 

Jason grabbed her had squeezing it as they walked down together. He couldn't loose her now, not after he just got her back. He knew what life was like without her and he wasn't going to go back to that. 

Liz was exhausted. After giving birth and walking down the smoke filled stairs. But she had to go on. She kept imagining how her life would be after they got out. She thought of she and Jason taking Adela to the park, or curling up on his leather couch, she even thought of Carly and Sonny always barging in at just the wrong moment. Noticing the smile on her face Jason asked."what are you thinking about?"

"Just imagining my life after we leave." She answered.

He stopped "am I in it?" he asked.

"I hope so, I mean if you want to be." She answered suddenly unsure of her future. They had said they loved each other but, they were in a burning building at the time and technically they were both married to other people. When they got out would he still want her? She wondered.

"Just try and get rid of me." He answered pulling her to him and kissing her. A noise from above grabbed their attention they looked up. Jason pushed Liz out of the way just before the ceiling came crashing down. 

Penthouse:

Sonny and Carly walked in to the penthouse and were attacked by a red blur. "MOMMY! DADDY!" Michael yelled wrapping himself around Sonny's leg. "I was so scared."

Letica came out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry Mr Corinthos, I tried to keep him from it but it was on every channel." 

'It's ok." he said waving off her apologies. "Thanks for staying. You can go home." She nodded grabbed her stuff and left. 

"Where did you get the baby?" Michael asked confused. 

"Do you remember Elisabeth?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah I like her." 

"This is her baby. She asked Daddy and me to take care of her for a while." Carly answered.

"What's her name?" Michael asked. 

"Adela" Sonny answered.

"I'll help take care of her." 

God he was a great kid Carly thought. She missed him so much. "Thanks Mr Man."

"Does this mean your coming home mommy?" Michael asked. 

She looked to Sonny who smiled. "Of course she is where else would she go."Michael's whole face lit up.

Carly stood up. "Ok" she said placing Adela in Morgan's old bassinet. "I think I'm gona go take a shower and say Hi to Morgan. But you Mr Man need to go to bed." 

"Fine." He said disappointed. Then he asked the question they had been dreading. "Where's Uncle Jason?"   



	9. Fairy Tales

Penthouse:

Carly stood up. "Ok" she said placing Adela in Morgan's old bassinet. "I think I'm gona go take a shower and say Hi to Morgan. But you Mr Man need to go to bed." 

"Fine." He said disappointed. Then he asked the question they had been dreading. "Where's Uncle Jason?" 

Sonny and Carly looked at each other unsure of what to tell their son. Where was Jason? They didn't really know. Up until know they had distractions to keep them from worrying about him now, they had to face it. How do you tell a little boy his uncle, a man he once thought of as a father may never come home. In their life that was always a risk but, Jason seemed invincible, but they had been in that fire, seen the flames from the outside that appeared to engulf the entire building. If anyone could make it out Jason could they told themselves. Michael stood patiently waiting for an answer. 

"He's helping Elisabeth that's why were taking care of Adela." Sonny answered hoping that Michael wouldn't question him further. 

"Ok." Michael said turning and heading up to bed. 

Stairwell:

Once she recovered Liz turned back to look at Jason but all she saw was a pile of rubble. "NO!" She screamed. "Jason! JASON! Can you hear me." 

Frantically she pushed hunks of plaster and broken wood away. Please don't die not now she prayed. Where is he she thought making her way through the debris. When she finally found him she was relived and frightened. He was unconscious and had a huge gash on his head probably from a piece of a fallen beam." Jason" She said shaking him "Please wake up." He was breathing that was a good sign right she thought but, she had to wake him up. 

"Jason." She called louder but was met with silence. What do I do now? She wondered. What would Jason say to do if he was conscious? She thought trying to calm down. Well if he was conscious she wouldn't have this problem she argued. She would probably tell me to leave him here and get out she thought. But, how could she do that. No she thought, No bailing. 

She thought over her options. She either left him, which she wouldn't do, or she dragged him out of here. He was about twice her size and she was still weak from giving birth but hey, she thought she gave birth to a baby in the middle of a fire with the aid of her worst enemy and two mobsters, one of which she was in love with and, the baby survived, that had to be a good sign? Maybe there was a miracle or two left out there for her. She grabbed Jason's arms and slowly started pulling him, He's gona scream at me latter for this she thought, he'll tell me I should of left him. God men she thought, it's ok for them to play hero but, will they except a little help. And Jason she thought why does he feel the need to always be running around burning buildings saving people on valentine day? Her anger gave her strength. She was determined to get Jason out he had to survive so she could yell at him for getting himself hurt and for what she knew he'd say when he woke up.

Penthouse Five years later: 

A five year old Adela sat coloring on the floor with Morgan. She had inherited her mothers love to draw. She looks just like her mother Carly thought. She had the same curly hair, granted it's color was a bit darke,r and Liz's pale skin. She didn't see much of her father in her but sometimes the expressions she would make reminded her of Zander. Adela finished her picture and ran over to where Carly was sitting. "Well hey mini muffin, what do you have there." Carly asked taking the picture. 

"Tell me the story of how I was born again." She begged. 

"Yeah, Mommy Please." Morgan begged.

"Again?" Carly asked. The five year olds nodded. "Fine, I guess I have to you are the birthday girl after all." she relented. They loved the story to them it was like some great fairy tale. She noticed even Michael had turned down the volume on the tv. He liked the story but, it was more real to him. He remembered the fire. "Well it was Friday the thirteenth, everybody was at the PC Hotel...." She began. 

  



	10. the painful past

So I decided to end your suffering after reading all the replies. Are Jason and Liz dead? You'll have to read and find out

Penthouse:

"Again?" Carly asked. The five year olds nodded. "Fine, I guess I have to you are the birthday girl after all." she relented. They loved the story to them it was like some great fairy tale. She noticed even Michael had turned down the volume on the tv. He liked the story but, it was more real to him. He remembered the fire. "Well it was Friday the thirteenth, everybody was at the PC Hotel...." She began. 

They all turned their heads at the sound of heels clicking down the stairs. "Mommy!" Adela yelled excitedly. "Aunt Carly's telling the fire story. Carly saw the change in her face. Elisabeth never liked to talk about the fire. She had always planned on telling Adela when she was older but, last year at Adela's birthday Party Luke brought it up not knowing the little girl had no idea she was born in a fire. Liz had let Carly and Sonny tell her little girl the story. She never would talk about what happened after She parted ways with Sonny and Carly. When Adela asked her How she got out Liz always just said I walked. 

Flashback:

She had somehow managed to dragged Jason down to the lobby. She was almost out. We made it she thought, hold on Jason just a little long she prayed. The blood running steadily down the side of his face worried her but, head wounds bleed a lot she told herself. Then she saw it through the flames. A door. It was the only way out. She began dragging Jason's unconscious body towards it when a beam fell down blocking their path. Before she knew it the flaming beam had cut of her route to safety. "NO" She screamed panicking. They're was no way she could drag Jason over that, If she was lucky she may be able to jump over it and save herself. But, how could she leave him now after everything. 

"Mommy." Adela's voice brought her out of her daze. 

"Yeah sweetie?" She asked.

"Why are you crying Mommy?" 

She touched her face surprised to feel the wet tears rolling down her cheeks. "The fire just makes mommy sad. But, I'll be ok." She assured her. 

"Why don't I tel you the story later." Carly said. 'I bet there are some cookies in the kitchen." The Children rushed off. "Hey bring me some but don't tell Daddy." She called after Morgan. 

"Sonny still watching everything you eat." Liz questioned her.

"Of course." Carly responded resting her hand over her obviously pennant stomach. "I can't wait to get this one out." She added

"Careful what you wish for." Liz responded.

Flashback:

"Jason! Jason, please wake up. I need you to wake up." Liz sobbed. Burring her face in his chest. That's when she noticed his breathing was becoming shallower. "No.' She screamed. "No bailing. Please Jason you promised." She knew he probably couldn't hear her. "Just wake up Jason I'll do anything. Just wake up." she had to do something she couldn't lose him. She didn't know how to let him go. She ran towards the door. "HELP!" She screamed. "Please, someone help me." could they even hear her she wondered? She waited but got no response. Rushing back to Jason. She waited for a sign anything to tell her what to do? 

Coming out of her thoughts she realized Carly was holding her. She was sobbing. It felt so real she thought, like she was right back there. She could feel the heat of the flames. The way the smoke burned her lungs. How did she get out she wondered she couldn't really remember much after that moment. Luke once told her someone up there must really like her, no she thought someone up there loved her. She remembered hands pulling her away from Jason as she struggled and, familiar voices trying to comfort her but, then it was fuzzy until it eventually went black.


	11. waking up from the nightmare

Coming out of her thoughts she realized Carly was holding her. She was sobbing. It felt so real she thought, like she was right back there. She could feel the heat of the flames. The way the smoke burned her lungs. How did she get out she wondered she couldn't really remember much after that moment. Luke once told her someone up there must really like her, no she thought someone up there loved her. She remembered hands pulling her away from Jason as she struggled and, familiar voices trying to comfort her but, then it was fuzzy until it eventually went black.

Five years earlier:

Elisabeth woke in the hospital and was instantly panicked. "Jason?" she called she knew if he was here he would be at her side. "JASON!" She screamed. She didn't remember how she got here. Did he make it out? The door to her room opened and She looked at it praying it was him. But, instead a tired Francis greeted her.

"Elisabeth, your awake." He stated.

"Where's Jason?" She was almost afraid to ask. She saw the sadness in his eyes and started crying. "Please he has to be ok. Tell me he got out." she begged.

"He got out but, he suffered a head injury and hasn't woken up." Francis admitted reluctantly. 

Elisabeth started getting out of bed. When Francis started to stop her she glared at the man. "I'm going to see him." she stated leaving no room for arguments. 

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed. "But let me get a wheelchair. Your supposed to be resting." She nodded and he took off out the door returning a few minutes later with the chair. After he helped her in she finally noticed his appearance. His normally perfect suit was streaked with ashes. She remembered the voices and the arms pulling her.

"It was you." She said. "You saved me." 

"Just doing my job." He answered typically. 

He went to open the door but, She placed her hand on his arm stopping him. "Thank you." She smiled at him. He simply nodded in reply. she spotted Johnny standing down the hall looking worse than Francis did. He seemed surprised to see her coming down the hall with Francis. The men exchanged a look and Johnny disappeared inside the room returning with Sonny. 

"Elisabeth." he smiled "I'm glad your awake."

"How's Adela." she asked. 

"Fine, Carly has her at home. You shouldn't be out of bed." He scolded.

"I have to see him." she replied. He nodded understanding. 

"Go ahead. I have to make some calls then I'll be back." 

She went into the room he was surrounded by machines and tubes. Francis pushed her chair up next to the bed and left to give her privacy. She grabbed Jason's hand. She sat there for three days talking to him about everything and anything. What they would do when he woke up, about the past, and how much she loved him. Everyone warned her, tried to prepare for the fact that he may never wake up, or that he might have memory loss again, but she wouldn't give up, how could she. Her persistence paid off. She was there when his eyes opened. She'll never forget that moment, when he stared deeply into her eyes searching them for answers and asked. "Who are you?"


	12. reliving the past

She was there when his eyes opened. She'll never forget that moment, when he stared deeply into her eyes searching them for answers and asked. "Who are you?"

She debated telling him. Going over every detail of there relationship. Making him remember. But, she remembered him telling her how much he hated the Quartermains for doing that to him after his accident. "Just a friend" she answered pulling her hand from his. "I should get a doctor." She said rushing from the room. She rushed past Johnny and Francis's Questioning looks at the door. Tears spilled down her face blurring her vision. She ran right into Sonny. He grabbed her before she hit the floor. 

"Liz what's wrong?" he asked afraid something had happened to Jason.

"He's awake." She answered flatly. Sonny gave her a questioning look. "He asked me who I was." She said sobbing. 

"It'll be ok" Sonny tried to comfort her. He couldn't imagine how painful it had been. "We should wait to see what the Doctors say then we can talk to him." 

"No." She answered. "I, I Have to go." She rushed from the hospital with Francis following closely behind.

Hospital room:

Jason sat there in his hospital bed wondering who was that woman. She seemed familiar but, he couldn't remember her. Sonny entered the room and stared at his friend unsure of what to say. He spoke to the doctor who just said they had to run tests. "Sonny. Who was that woman?" Jason asked breaking his daze.

"You remember me?" Sonny asked.

"Of course I do I just.." He trailed off thinking. But was interrupted by a woman bargaining in.

"Jason your awake.' She squealed. She threw herself on him. "I was so worried."

Her voice was sickeningly sweet and he was annoyed that she wouldn't stop touching him. Finally he turned to Sonny for help, pushing the blonde away. "Who the hell is she?" He asked.

"I'm your wife silly." She answered as if he was a child.

"This is a joke right?" He turned to Sonny. "Why would I marry her?"

Sonny turned away trying to hide his laughter. Carly came in catching the end of the conversation. "Temporary insanity." She answered.

"Carly?" Jason asked. 

"Hey Jase." she answered giving him a quick hug. " Elisabeth said you were awake."

"Elisabeth?" He asked. Was that the mystery woman that was here when he woke up he wondered. Carly instantly realized why Elisabeth had been so upset and sent her to the hospital. 

"You don't remember her?" Carly asked.

"Was she the woman that was here when I woke up?" He questioned?

Carly looked at him sadly. "Yeah." 

"She said she was a friend." He answered trying to remember. 

"Hah!" Courtney shouted. "A friend yeah right. She was trying top steal you away from me." She whined. 

"She seemed upset." Jason said ignoring Courtney. "Where did she go?" 

Carly and Sonny looked at each other not knowing how to answer. Courtney decided to nip this Elisabeth obsession in the bud. It was great he didn't remember her and if she had it her way he never would. "It doesn't matter." she said trying to get closer to him. "I'm here now." 

Carly was furious. "Yeah you're here now. Where were you the past three days while he was unconscious. Out with your boyfriend probably. Elisabeth sat with him the whole time where the hell were you?" She yelled. 

"Sonny" Courtney Whined. "She's yelling at me." 

"And?" He asked. " What do you want me to do?" 

"Carly." Jason called her attention back to him. "Can you make her leave?" He asked.

She smiled. "Of course." Grabbing Courtney and pushing her out of the room leaving Johnny with instructions not to let her back in. 

It was all to much for him. He suddenly had a wife he couldn't stand who apparently had a boyfriend and some other woman he couldn't remember had sat with him in the hospital. Who the hell was she he tried to remember. Finally giving up. "Is she coming back?" He asked.

"Courtney, No Johnny wont let her." Carly reassured him.

"No, Elisabeth." He asked.

"Do you want her to?" Sonny questioned.

"She said she was getting a doctor and never came back." He answered.

"I think she was upset you didn't remember her and didn't want to pressure you." Sonny answered.

"Oh" Jason replied.

"She'll probably come back if you want to see her?" If he did Carly would drag the woman here kicking and screaming if she had to. She understood why Liz had left but wasn't gona let her give up. 

"I wouldn't mind if she came back." He answered. "I"m kinda tired." 

Taking the hint Sonny and Carly said goodbye promising to come back in the morning. Leaving Jason alone to wonder who was Elisabeth and why couldn't he stop thinking about her.

The next morning:

Jason awoke to see the same deep blue eyes starring at him as they had when he first woke up. He stared at the face that haunted his dreams. "Hi" she said unsure of what else to say. 

"I'm glad you came back." Jason answered honestly.

"Why?" She asked he didn't remember her and she wasn't about to get her hopes up again.

"You said we were friends. Right?" He asked.

She smiled sadly. "Yeah were friends."

"Why did you leave?" He asked. 

"I Just.." She began. "I thought it would be better since you didn't know who I was." 

"Oh." He answered. " How long have we been friends?" 

"A few years." She answered. Not offering any more details. She wasn't going to push him. She promised herself that when Carly had forced her to come this morning. She was startled when he grabbed her hand. She looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?' She asked.

"I wish I remembered." 

"Me to." She replied as the tears she fought slowly rolled down her ace. His hand instinctively reached up to brush them away. She leaned into his touch allowing herself to forget just for a few seconds that he didn't know her. 

"How did we meet?" He asked when he realized she wasn't going to offer any details unless she asked. 

"You don't have to do this." She replied. "I mean it's ok that you don't remember." 

"I want to know." He said 

"Are you sure." She asked. 

"Yeah I just can't stop thinking about you." He admitted. "I want to remember and maybe if you tell me about us I will." 

She was surprised and hopeful. But, she knew even if she gave him every detail of their relationship there was no guarantee he would ever remember and it would just be like hearing a story about someone else life. "Ok." She began. "A few years ago I walked into Jakes. Do you remember Jakes?" She asked. He nodded. "Well I was looking for trouble and boy did I find it...."


	13. memory lane

She was surprised and hopeful. But, she knew even if she gave him every detail of their relationship there was no guarantee he would ever remember and it would just be like hearing a story about someone else life. "Ok." She began. "A few years ago I walked into Jakes. Do you remember Jakes?" She asked. He nodded. "Well I was looking for trouble and boy did I find it...."

He listened closely as she spoke hoping something would trigger a memory. He could remember the people who she spoke about, his sister, Emily, Lucky, the kid who had stayed above his garage, for some reason Lucky's name made him tense. She spoke for a hour going through their meeting at Jakes and how he had saved her. He watched her closely memorizing the way she spoke, the smile that came to her face and the faraway look in her eyes as she seemed lost in the memories. She seemed so familiar, but at the same time was a complete stranger. She finally paused coming out of her daze and looked at him. Searching his eyes for any sort of recognition. She smiled sadly when she found none.

"It's ok." she said. Knowing he still had no clue who she was other than what she had told him. 

He knew she was hurt and hated that he was the cause. Why did he care so much for this stranger he wondered. She stood to leave and bent down to hug him before she realized what she was doing and pulled away he grabbed her and hugged her. 

"Will you come back tomorrow?" He asked as she reached the door. 

She smiled. "Sure." She said giving him one more smile before she left. Once outside she turned to look at him through the window. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping. "No bailing." She whispered before she walked down the hall. 

Penthouse:

She walked into the penthouse and was bombarded with questions from Carly, Sonny and even Michael."How was he? Did he remember anything? Did he ask about me?" She sunk into the couch exhausted. Carly came and sat next to her handing her Adela. She smiled down at her baby. Thank god for Sonny and Carly she thought. They had been great. They took care of Adela while she was in the hospital and insisted that they stay with them until She found a place. Liz had argued at first not wanting to be a burden but, with everything going on she needed the help. Rick wouldn't except that it was over and Staying in the penthouse and having Francis guard her helped keep him away. Carly was great with Adela, Liz was so scared she would do something wrong and hurt her but, Carly was there for her to answer her questions and reassure her. She finally answered there questions. 

"He seemed better today, He still doesn't remember though." she added sadly. 

"Mommy said I can go see him tomorrow." Michael told her excitedly.

"I'm sure he'll love that." She told him. 

After Sonny and Michael left Carly turned to her. "Do you want to talk about it" She asked.

"He wanted me to tell him about us." She started. "He asked how we met, I told him but it was so hard to look at him afterwards and know it was just a story to him." The tears she fought the entire way home stung her eyes. 

"But, he wants to know that's good. I mean he didn't want to know anything about Courtney." Carly confided.

"I guess but, I mean I need to face the fact that he may never remember." She admitted sadly. 

"But your not giving up on him are you?" Carly asked.

"I can't" She answered. "I don't know how."

The next Day:

She waited outside while Carly, Sonny, Michael and, Morgan all visited with Jason. She looked up as they exited. Carly gave her a reassuring smile "He's waiting for you."

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Sonny asked.

"No, I might be a while." She answered.

"Ok, well we'll see you at home then." Carly added.

Walked into the room to see Jason sitting with his eyes closed. Not sure if he was awake she sat down and waited. 

"Snow!" He yelled causing her to jump.

"What?" She asked. 

"You smell like snow." He said.

"Snow doesn't.... What?" Did he remember saying that to her. 

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, you just used to say that to me." She was afraid to get her hopes up. "Did you remember?" 

"No, I just, I think you smell like snow." He said. 

"Snow doesn't smell." She said with a sad smile. She was disappointed he didn't remember but, it also gave her hope. Even if he never remembered their past he was still the same Jason she knew the crazy man who thought snow smelled. 

"Yes it does." He argued.

"Fine I give up. You win I smell like snow." She said, giving him a real smile for the first time since he woke up.

"So, Besides Jakes where else did we go together." He asked.

She smiled. "Nowhere." 

"Nowhere?" He questioned. Waiting for her to continue.

"You took me on the road to nowhere and showed me the wind." She said lost in the memories.

"You say snow doesn't smell but claim to be able to see the wind." He asked bring her out of her daze.

"Yes." She answered. "I can show you, I painted you the wind." 

"You paint?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll bring it tomorrow." She answered. 

"Ok, will you tell me about this road to nowhere?" 

"Well." She began. "You can only find it on a motorcycle speeding so fast you can't even hear your own thoughts. It was our escape from everything. One night......."

  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Unexpected Questions

"Ok, will you tell me about this road to nowhere?"   


"Well." She began. "You can only find it on a motorcycle speeding so fast you can't even hear your own thoughts. It was our escape from everything. One night......."

He watched her face light up as she spoke of riding his motorcycle. "You really like my bike don't you." He asked. He was confused when she began laughing so hard her eyes were tearing up. He loved the sound. She had seemed so sad when she came to see him last time and he loved to see her happy. "What?" 

"It's just." She started trying to compose herself. "You always teased me that I was using you for your bike." 

"Were you?" He asked smiling at her.

"Maybe." She said mischievously. 

"We'll have to go on a ride when I get out of here."

"I knew there was a reason I was visiting you." She said jokingly. 

He studied her. She was beautiful. They got along great and had this connection he couldn't explain. He was defiantly attracted to her. He wondered were they ever more than friends, and if not, why? Why the hell had he married the annoying blonde? He glanced at her hands and saw no rings on her fingers. He tried to ask Sonny and Carly about their relationship but, they avoided the questions saying it was complicated and that he should ask Liz. "When I woke up you said you were just a friend." he said. 

She nodded suddenly uncomfortable. She had been telling him about there friendship but didn't really know how to explain their 'relationship' or lack there of. 

"Were we ever more than friends?" He asked. 

"It's complicated." She answered. 

"Why? I mean did we date or our we dating now. I know I'm married but Carly said I was in the middle of a divorce."

"I guess you could say we were never just friends." She answered. 

"Did I, I mean do I, were we in love?" He asked.

"We .. I... I have to go." She got up and rushed from the room fleeing the questions she knew would come. All the details she wanted to avoid. Rick, Courtney, Zander, Carly, Sonny's 'death', and everything else. She realized she was acting like a child. She should just go back and finish the conversation. She started back thinking of what to say. Should she tell him they were in love? He did say he loved her, but they were in a burning building at the time. If she told him would he feel sorry for her and only want to be with her out of pity. If he never regained his memory and she wanted to start over with him would they be able to after she told him the truth? She finally made it back to his door. She walked in and he looked up surprised she came back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said.

"It's not your fault. I just was caught of guard. I shouldn't have run out like that." 

"It's ok. I'm glad you came back." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Saying Goodbye

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said.  


"It's not your fault. I just was caught of guard. I shouldn't have run out like that."   


"It's ok. I'm glad you came back."   
  


After She came back both were careful to avoid the relationship issue. Jason didn't want to push her away, he was afraid next time she may not come back. And Elisabeth wanted him to make his own decisions about how he felt now without feeling obligated to their past. 

"I'm going home tomorrow." Jason told her.

"That's great, I know you hate hospitals." She replied.

"Yeah. Will you still come see me?" He asked worried once he left she would stop visiting.

"Of course." She smiled. "You'll probably see me more often, I'm staying with Sonny and Carly."

"Why?" He asked. "I mean Carly doesn't really get along with most people. I'm surprised you guys are friends. 

"Carly and I aren't friends." She answered. Then started laughing. "Oh my god we are. I can't believe it. I'm friends with Carly." She said with disbelief.

"I don't understand." Jason said very confused.

She laughed again. "Carly and I sort of made a career out of not getting along. Even when we tried to be civil for your sake it wasn't very pleasant."

"What Changed?"

"Everything." She answered. "Everything Changed." And it had the moment the Port Charles hotel caught fire it seemed as if everything that had been her life had burnt with it. 

She looked at her watch. "I have to go."

"Ok." He replied disappointed. 

"I'm not running off again. I mean , I just have somewhere to be." She reassured him. 

"Where? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." 

"It's ok. I have a funeral to go to." She answered.

"I'm sorry." 

"No, it's ok. I didn't really know him. But, it's important for me to go. I'll explain tomorrow when you come home."

He smiled glad he would see her tomorrow. "Bye." 

"I'll see you later Jason." She corrected. 

  
  


Penthouse

"Our you sure your up to going Liz." Sonny asked. 

"Yeah, I know Rick will probably show up to cause trouble but, he was Adela's grandfather. I mean I don't even know if Zander will come but we should be their." She said wrapping Adela in a blanket. "You guys don't have to go."

"Zander was my friend." Carly said ignoring Sonny's glare. "And Cameron helped me out once. I want to go."

"Alright lets go." Sonny said opening the door. "Max bring the car around."

Church

Elisabeth was getting used to the whispers that haunted her whenever she left the safety of Harborview Towers. Ever since Rick had shown up at the hospital the other day demanding his wife and Daughter come home. Fed up Liz had shouted she wasn't his daughter. After that the rumor mill had gone crazy speculating who the father was. The few people who knew, Sonny, Carly, Emily, Nicholas, Lucky and, Luke wouldn't say. Everyone had decided who they thought Adela's father was. Some of their guesses made her laugh others made her want to cry the two biggest candidates according to PC's population were Sonny and Jason. But she wouldn't say. She wasn't ashamed that Zander was the father, or even trying to hide the fact. It was his decision to tell and she wasn't going to force him to. She had been tempted to tell especially when her own grandmother had accused her of not knowing. The moment they stepped out of the limo the whispers started. They looked to the door where Luke and Alexis were greeting the mourners. Sonny cringed not wanting a run in with his former lawyer/lover. Carly glared, hating Alexis for many reasons and now that she knew that she was keeping Sonny from his child she wanted to kill the woman. Elisabeth summoned up all her strength sifted Adela more securely in her arms and led the group towards the door. 

"How you doing." Luke asked. 

"I'll be ok." Liz responded giving him a small smile. "Did Zander come?" She asked. She was worried about her friend Ever since Brian had cleared his name and Alexis had gotten him cleared of all other charges Zander seemed to have disappeared.

"Yeah, he came but he's not doing to good." Luke answered sadly.

Emily appeared in the doorway."I tried to talk to him but, he just kept staring strait ahead. I'm worried." Liz looked past her into the church and spotted Zander sitting in the front pew staring strait ahead looking completely defeated. 

Alexis finished speaking to someone and turned to the group. "What the hell are you guy's doing here." She yelled looking at Sonny and Carly. 

"Natasha, It's not the time." Luke said trying to calm her down. 

"They came with me." Liz said not wanting to draw more attention.

"Let's just go sit down." Sonny said ignoring Alexis's rant.

"You have no right to be here." She continued. Turning to Liz. "Neither do you. How could you bring these people to Cameron's funeral. You say your Zander's friend. He hates them." 

By now everyone's eyes were on the group. Tagert walked over. "Would you like me to escort them out." He asked hopeful. She was about to say yes when a voice shocked them all. 

"Alexis shut up." Zander said walking up the isle. 

"But, Zander I was just." Alexis started confused.

"This is my father's funeral not a sorority party, you don't have the right to throw out everyone you don't like. If Carly and Sonny want to pay their respects I appreciate it." He said. "And Elisabeth is my friend I'm glad she came. She has more right to be here than you." 

"Zander I don't understand. I mean I didn't mean to." She tried to calm him down. 

"Oh shut up I'm tired of all this crap. All I want is to say good bye to my father. Can everyone stop fighting for five minutes." He said getting angry. "I may not have been a great son but the least I can do is give him a good funeral."

"You weren't a bad son, Zander." Liz reassured him. "Cameron loved you." 

"Thank you." He replied. He stared at Adela for a few minutes. "Can I hold her?" He asked unsure.

"Of course." Liz answered handing Zander his daughter.

"Will you sit with me?" He asked.

"Sure lets go." She said walking with him up the isle. Once they had sat in the pew Zander turned to her.

"She's perfect." He said.

"I know it's amazing isn't it?" Liz answered with a smile.

"He was excited. You know to be a grandfather." Zander said quietly. "He kept telling me not to sign away my rights." 

"You don't have to." Liz replied.

"I'll probably ruin her life." 

"Zander, stop you're a great person, one of my best friends and Adela is lucky to have you for a father. I'm not saying you have to be involved but, no matter what happens you are always welcome to be in her life in any way you want. Even if you don't I'm not going to lie." 

"Lie? What do you mean." Zander asked.

"Even if you don't want to be in her life one day she's going to ask me who her father was and I wont lie." Liz told him.

Zander was confused. "Why I mean people have been talking about you for day's. Why haven't you told them." He asked.

"I wont do that to you. If you want them to know that's your business but, Adela deserves to know the truth." She began. "Even after you signed your rights away to Rick I still planed on telling her the truth when she was older." Liz admitted.

"You did?" Zander asked surprised.

"Yeah." She said. "I mean it wouldn't be fair to lie to her." 

"I've been making a lot of mistakes lately." Zander replied.

"But, you're a good person. I know you Zander." 

"She's the best thing I ever did." He said smiling down at his daughter.

"I feel the same way." 

The rest of the church stared at the two of the trying unsuccessfully to hear their conversation. Alexis turned to Luke. "What's going on." She asked.

"None of our business." Luke answered. "Lets sit down we should be starting soon." Pulling Alexis into the pew behind Liz and Zander. The whispers continued thought the service Liz and Zander sat quietly while the room buzzed with gossip. Liz could see Zander was getting angry. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come." Liz whispered to him.

"No you should be here. Dammit can't they just stop it for five minutes." The service ended, He stood with Adela still in his arms and walked to the front of the room. "Thank you all for coming. My father would have appreciated it. But, it would have been nice if you could have stopped playing guess who's Liz's baby's father for the service. But, I guess that's to much to ask." he said flatly while most of the people started shifting uncomfortably. "I am. Mystery solved go home. I have to burry my father now." He turned walked down the isle with Liz closely following him. Once outside he stopped and turned to Liz. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that." He apologized.

"Hey, It's ok. I said it was you decision to tell them. I don't care what they think." She replied.

"Hello sweetheart. How are my girls." Came a voice from behind them. 

"Go away Rick." Liz replied.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Were not your girls. Please leave me alone." 

"You heard her." Luke said walking up to the group. 

"And what are you gona do?" Rick asked.

"Now Sonny may not be willing to do anything because of some twisted family obligation but," He was cut of by Sonny.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He replied. "Stay away from her Rick." 

"She's my WIFE." He shouted.

"Actually she's not." Came another voice from behind them. They turned to see Justice handing Rick some papers. 

"I wont sign the papers." Rick replied smugly.

"Oh that's fine. You don't have to. I knew you wouldn't the judge ended your marriage this morning." Justice replied calmly.

"You couldn't have done that so quickly." Rick replied worried.

"Is it true." Liz asked hopefully.

"After the judge heard about what he put you through she was more than willing to push the paper work through." He said smiling at Liz. "You're a single woman again." 

She hugged Justice. "Thank you." He patted her back uncomfortably.

"I was just doing my job." He said.

"Do you drill that phrase into all your employees?" Liz asked Sonny Laughing. "Goodbye Rick." She said flatly as the group walked away leaving him stunned and alone in front of the church staring at the woman he loved walking away from him somehow he knew this time she wasn't coming back.. 

  
  
  
  



	16. Old Issues and a new start

"Goodbye Rick." She said flatly as the group walked away leaving him stunned and alone in front of the church staring at the woman he loved walking away from him somehow he knew this time she wasn't coming back..   
  


The service at the cemetery had been much nicer. Only the people who truly cared for Zander and/or his father came. Soon the small group began to depart. Luke and Skye left first followed by Alexis, Lucky and Nicholas, who offered to drive her home, Finally Sonny and Carly left telling Elisabeth Francis would wait to drive her home. Elisabeth and Emily stood on either side of Zander as he stared at his fathers grave waiting for him do say or do anything. Ten minutes later he spoke still staring at the grave. "What do I do now?" He asked.

"Whatever you want." Emily answered. He turned surprised to see her still there.

"You stayed?" He asked. 

"Of course Zander I still care about you." She answered.

"Thank you." He said. Adela's cry pulled them out of their daze. Zander looked to Liz unsure of what to do. 

"It's almost time for her bottle." Liz said taking Adela from his arms. "Why don't we head to Kelly's you probably haven't eaten all day."

"I'm not hungry." He answered.

"Well then you can watch us eat because I am." Emily said. 

"No you guys go ahead." 

"No we're not leaving you alone." Emily said determinedly.

"Yeah so, if you stay here your forcing your daughter to go hungry." Elisabeth added.

"And it's getting dark. cemeteries scare me at night. So you'll be giving me nightmares." Emily joked.

Zander smiled at them. "You to are really manipulative you know that, right?"

"Yeah, now lets go." Emily said. 

"If you think we're bad wait till Adela gets older. She'll have you wrapped around her little finger." Elisabeth added. 

"I Can't wait." He replied.

Penthouse:

The next morning Liz sat as Michael ran around the livingroom excitedly. Jason was coming home today. Carly and sonny had left an hour ago to bring him home. She was excited but nervous at the same time. Would the familiar surroundings trigger memories she wondered. Mostly she was nervous about Adela she hadn't told Jason about her daughter yet. Their time together had mostly been spent talking about their past. She wondered how he would react. She needed to think about something else before she started running around the room like Michael. She thought about the previous night. After they finally got to Kelly's they had actually had a good time. They talked about the past and their plans for the future. Elisabeth smiled thinking after all the times Emily had yelled at her to wake up and realize she loved Jason, She should be taking her own advise. She had watched the way Zander and Emily acted around each other and knew they were still in love. She wasn't going to push she knew they would realize it in their own time. She was snapped out of her thought by Michael.

"Lizabeth, when is Uncle Jason gona get here." He asked.

"Soon, Buddy. Their just a lot of paper work that has to be filled out." She answered. Just as Carly swept through the doorway. 

"Mommy." Michael yelled. "Is he home? Can I go see him?" 

"Calm down. Yes he's home and you can go see him." Michael flew across the hall. 

"How's he doing?" Elisabeth asked. 

"I don't know. He been acting weird." Carly answered. "So are you gona go over and see him?" 

"Yeah." She answered. She crossed the hall and entered Jason's penthouse. It was strange, She hadn't been their since she walked out on him. Yet it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be to go back. "Hi." She said to Sonny and Michael who were walking down the stairs. "Is he awake?" 

"Yeah go ahead up." Sonny answered.

She was nervous first Carly had said Jason was acting funny and Sonny seemed to being looking at her strangely. She walked up to his Bedroom and paused to knock on the door. 

"Come in." He answered flatly. When she walked into the room he didn't smile at her like he usually did. She knew something was wrong. 

"Is everything ok?" She asked nervously.

"I think I remembered something." He answered. "I mean I'm not really sure. After you would leave I would try and remember what you told me about and sometimes I almost thought I could but, then again maybe I was just imagining it."

"Really?" She asked. 

"Yeah. But this time it wasn't about something you told me about." He replied. Suddenly she was nervous. It couldn't have been something good or else he wouldn't be acting this way. 

"So you want to know if it really happened?" She asked sitting on the edge of his bed. 

He nodded. "We were in the park I asked you to leave with me, I held out my hand and...." He trailed off.

"I said no and walked away." She finished for him.

"So it really happened." He stated.

"Yes but..." He cut her off.

"I was in love with you." he said.

"What?" 

"I remember that I was in love with you. I remember how much it hurt." he said looking away.

"I'm sorry." She answered. 

"So that's what you meant by it being complicated." He said.

"What." She asked

"When I asked if we were more than friends. I loved you but you didn't feel the same way." 

"No, I did, I mean do, I mean Jason that was a long time ago. It was complicated. I had obligations and I was scared. I didn't mean to hurt you. There's a lot of stuff that went on between then and now." She said through her tears. 

"Like what." He asked. 'We're not together now. Why?"

"It's.."

"Don't say it's complicated." He shouted. "Will you just tell me the truth. I can handle it. Tell me why you didn't love me."

"I did." She yelled. They were both angry. "How dare you yell at me for walking away when you told me to so many times. You were constantly pushing me away. "

"So why the hell aren't we together?" He demanded. 

She paused debating what to say. "You want the truth."

"Yes." 

"Technically we are." 

"What?" he asked shocked. "Why the hell didn't you say anything."

"Because.." She began looking away. "Because, you didn't remember me." She began to cry. "We danced around each other for years and finally admit we loved each other then you pushed me out of the way of a falling beam and got knocked out and when you woke up you looked at me and asked who I was. What was I supposed to do. I didn't want you to feel obligated to me. You don't owe me anything. I don't...." she was cut off when Jason pulled her to him and kissed her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. end

Present: Feb. 13, 2009:

Elisabeth finally pulled herself from her memories. 

"Are you ok?" Carly asked.

"Yeah it's just hormones. You know how it is." Liz replied. 

Carly laughed. It was a big joke among the guards that she and Liz were pregnant at the same time. Poor Johnny and Francis, They almost wished She and Liz weren't friends having to guard one of your bosses pregnant wives was bad but two was insanity. The front door opened and the women turned to see Sonny and Jason walk in. Jason walked over to Liz carrying their three year old son, Jay, actually Jason Jr but Carly said two Jason's was confusing so one needed a nickname. The girls had fun coming up with nicknames for Jason most of which made him blush and made Sonny and the guards laugh. Sonny called Jay mini Jason and, he was exactly like his father from looks to personality. 

"What's wrong?" Jason asked concerned. It was obvious Liz had been crying. 

"I'm fine." She reassured him. He would have questioned her further but was cut off.

"Daddy!" Adela Screamed running into the room. Jason put jay down and swung her into his arms. 

"Happy birthday princess." 

"Did you get my present yet?" She asked. 

"Maybe, why." He asked. 

"Because I want a pony but Mommy said no." She pouted. 

Jason looked at Liz who was shaking her head laughing. 

"How about I make you a deal." Jason started.

"Jason." Liz cut him off. "You can't give her what she wants every time she gives you that sad look."

"Why not she learned it from you." Jason teased. "Anyway Back to our deal.. I'll get you a pony and you promise to never date. Ok?"

"Ok daddy." Adela squealed. 

"Jason!" Elisabeth exclaimed. 

"What?" He questioned giving her an innocent look. 

"Adela you can't have a pony. Maybe when your older." Liz told her. 

"Your mean." Adela whined.

"You'll thank me when your older." Liz replied.

"I'll have to remember that one Jase. Carly sure this ones a girl." Sonny said wrapping his arm around Carly. 

"Don't you dare." Carly Replied. 

"Mom, I got your...uh oh. Hi daddy" Morgan said walking into the room with the cookies he was trying to sneak to Carly not knowing Sonny had come home. 

"You got her what?" Sonny asked. 

"I uh got uh." He stuttered. 

"Don't say anything without your lawyer." Jay said from his place on the floor. The room went silent Liz, Carly and Sonny looked from the boy playing on the floor to Jason and erupted in laughter. 

"That's my boy." Jason said joining in their laughter. 

Latter that night:

Their had been a problem at the warehouse and Jason had gone to check it out. Liz looked at the alarm clock on the end table, 12:01. She tried to keep her mind off Jason being gone but Valentines Day always worried her. She had almost lost him so many times on this day. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard the front door open and his familiar steps coming up the stairs. She listened as he walked down the hall knowing he paused at each of their children's doorways to check on them. 

"Happy anniversary." She said as he walked into the room.

"It's not." He started looking at his watch. "Happy anniversary. Sorry it took so long. You shouldn't have waited up." 

"I know." She sighed snuggling up to him. 

"Are you going to tell me what was wrong earlier." He asked.

"I was just thinking about everything that happened. Sometimes I wonder after all that how did I get so lucky and end up with you" She replied. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

"After all the problems and disasters we went through we ended up together. Most people would have given up we didn't." 

"Well I have suffered major head injuries twice. What's your excuse." He teased.

"Hey!" She replied playfully punching his arm. "You want to make it three times?" She threatened.

"So what did you get me for our anniversary?" He questioned grinning.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Can I have a pony." He teased.

"I'll make you deal." She laughed. "I'll get you a pony and you give me your bike." 

"I knew that's all you were after." He teased.

"Why else would I marry you?" She answered.

"I see how it is." He pretended to pout.

"Oh you big baby. I love you." She laughed.

"I love you too." 

The end

  
  
  
  



End file.
